


cracks in our foundations

by birdbox (Bella_Barbaric)



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Post Break Up, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Barbaric/pseuds/birdbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't tell him she still thinks about him. He doesn't say he wishes it were her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cracks in our foundations

**cracks in our foundations**

They navigate the broken pieces of what was once a friendship-turned-something-more very carefully.

It'll be an early spring wedding, March probably, Ted tells the others when he thinks she's not around to hear it. They look at her with pity and scatter quickly when she enters the room, which Laura pretends not to see. Ted looks at her with pity too. That's the worst of it-Ted pitying her. She tells him not to because she's fine. Nothing to get over, she smiles.

He looks a bit hurt when she says that and she wishes she hadn't. He nods though, and his smile is as false as hers.

What was once an easy friendship turned awkward and uncomfortable with no hope of fully regaining what they lost. Laura knows she should just let go. Leave him and that one perfect day to the back of her memory. As she looks at Ted now, his brown eyes filled with a familiar longing (familiar only because she feels it when she looks at him) she knows she'll look back, years from now, and wish it had turned out differently.

She doesn't tell him she still thinks about him. He doesn't say he wishes it were her.


End file.
